Wake Up
by Chunzi
Summary: Tsuna was asked by Kusakabe for help. He told Tsuna that he was their last hope. But what is it that Kusakabe needed Tsuna to do?  WARNING: Shounen-ai. OOC, well... Sorta.


**Disclaimer:**

_**Chunzi:...**_

_**Hibari: No.**_

_**Chunzi: But I haven't said anything yet!**_

* * *

**_Chunzi: Well guys, sorry to tell you this but I'm gonna take a LOOOOOONG break from writing anymore 1827 fanfics...~_~_**

_**Tsuna: E-Eh! Why?**_

_**Chunzi: I'm running out of ideas to write now. My inspiration juice is running low too.**_

_**Tsuna: So how long will it take you to start writing again?**_

_**Chunzi: A week, a month, a year, I donno.**_

_**Tsuna: HIIIEEE! That long?**_

_**Chunzi: Well yeah. After school reopens next year, I'll be busier than ever. I have to study harder when I'm 16.**_

_**Tsuna: B-But...**_

_**Chunzi: Don't worry, if I have the time I'll start writing 1827 stories again.x3**_

_**Tsuna: Well... Thank you for everyone who read all of Chunz's stories up till now.**_

_**Chunzi: I promise I'll type another story for everyone. It'll be my last though.**_

_**Tsuna: We'd be grateful if you would leave reviews. Please enjoy this second last story then.:)**_

* * *

**Wake Up**

"Tsunayoshi-san…"

Tsuna turned his body around; he was surprised to see Kusakabe behind him. "Kusakabe-san?

It was lunchtime and Tsuna was going to have lunch on the roof with his friends. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were all with him as well.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lunchtime with your friends, but I need your help Tsunayoshi-san." Kusakabe bowed apologetically.

"Oh! The disciplinary committee needs Sawada's help? This is EXTREEEME!" Ryohei shouted out loud, earning the students attention in the hallway.

"O-Onii-san, not too loud…" Tsuna put up his index finger to his mouth, telling him to quiet down.

"Tenth! You're finally being acknowledged by those disciplinary committee bastards!" Gokudera cheered as well, proud of his Tenth at the same time.

"Eh? Not you too, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna turned to face his Storm Guardian who was on his right. Students who heard all the shouting stopped what they were doing and looked at the brunette's direction. Tsuna could feel their stares burning into his skin. "K-Kusakabe-san…"

"Please Tsunayoshi-san. This is very important. And only you can do this, you're our last hope." Kusakabe raised his voice louder, still bowing.

"OOOHH? Only something Sawada can do? That is EXTREEMEE!" The Sun Guardian's loud voice boomed in the hallway. Almost all the students could hear what they were talking about. Tsuna placed a palm on his face. This is so embarrassing…

"Shut up lawn head! Don't you know you're drawing unwanted attention to the Tenth?" The silver haired teen shouted.

"Maa maa, Gokudera-kun. You're shouting as well." Yamamoto grinned casually.

"Shut it baseball nut! And wipe that stupid grin off your face!" Gokudera shouted threateningly at the tan boy. Yamamoto just laughed; Ryohei fisted the air and grinned. While Tsuna just wanted to dig a hole for himself to crawl into now.

"If I may borrow Tsunayoshi-san, please?" Kusakabe asked politely.

"U-Um, what is this important thing a-about?" Tsuna asked the tall man.

"Do not worry, I'll tell you when we get there." Kusakabe turned around and started walking, "Please follow me Tsunayoshi-san." The small boy didn't have a choice but to follow behind.

"Go Sawada! To the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted out loud.

"Stop pressuring the Tenth lawn head!" Gokudera yelled at the boxer.

"Be careful Tsuna." Only Yamamoto gave a useful advice to the brunette. He waved and grinned at the same time. Students in the hallway continued to stare at Tsuna as he passed by them. The boy could feel blood rushing up his face from embarrassment.

* * *

"So… Explain to me why I'm here again?" Tsuna glanced at the door of the reception room and back at Kusakabe.

"It's as I told you, you're the only one who can do this." The man made a very serious tone. Tsuna gulped. "It's a simple task really. All I need you to do is go inside the room and tell Kyo-san about the meeting that's going to be held in the next twenty minutes." Kusakabe explained, smiling.

"T-That's all?" Tsuna still felt a bit unsettled.

"That's all." Kusakabe gave him another smile. "Here, I'll open the door for you."

Kusakabe pushed open the door gently for the small boy. Tsuna glanced up at the man again; he then walked into the room cautiously. When Tsuna was inside, the door closed behind him slowly. He first eyed the desk. But no one was sitting behind it. He then turned his head to the window. Nope, no Hibari. _That's strange, I thought Hibari-san…_

The small brunette then heard a soft snore coming from his right side. _Oh no… It couldn't be. Please say it isn't him…_ Tsuna felt sweat dripping behind his head now. He slowly turned. _Please, anything but that! Please tell me Hibari-san isn't…_

_SLEEPING!_ Tsuna almost jumped as he saw the raven haired teen sleeping on the black leathered sofa. His legs were crossed, head resting on his arms. He was sound asleep. _You gotta be kidding me! There is no WAY I can wake Hibari-san up!_ The brunette ran to the door, pulling onto the doorknob. _HIIIEEE! IT WON'T BUDGE! Kusakabe-san!_

At the other end of the door, Kusakabe held onto the doorknob tightly. Pulling on the doorknob to close. "Sorry Tsunayoshi-san, but you really are our last hope." Kusakabe smiled wryly, feeling pity for the poor boy.

_This is not happening; tell me this isn't happening…_ Tsuna felt like crying so badly. But he knew better not to make any sound when Hibari-san was sleeping. _What am I going to do now? Wait for him to wake up? But I don't know when Hibari-san will wake up, if he missed the meeting, I'll be held responsible! And if I wake Hibari-san up, he'll just bite me to death!_

Tsuna squatted and pulled his hair, wondering what to do. _Ok, let's just… Calm down…_

…

…

_ACK! How can I calm down knowing that I'm in such a life threatening situation! I mean, how am I supposed to wake him up!_ Tsuna glanced up at the disciplinary chairman. _Should I try tapping his shoulder?_

The small boy stood up quietly, he did his best to tiptoe his way to the sofa without making any sound. When Tsuna finally reached Hibari's side, he focused on his sleeping face. The raven haired slept soundly. His chest rose up and down slowly as he breathed heavily. Tsuna smiled as he observed him sleeping. _Hibari-san looks really innocent when he's asleep._

The raven haired suddenly moved, making the brunette flinched. Hibari shifted a bit and started breathing heavily again. He was still asleep. _Thank God…._

_Great, there goes half of my lifespan…_ Tsuna clutched his chest, his heart couldn't stop beating from that fright he had. _Now what?_

…

…_Should I?_

The brunette stared at his sleeping Cloud Guardian; an idea came to his mind. He moved his head closer to his face. _H-Hope this works…_ Tsuna leaned in closer. Closing his eyes, he placed his lips onto Hibari's.

No sooner had the small boy did that, Hibari's eyelids opened instantly. The raven haired was now staring up at the boy's face. His eyes closed, brown locks were brushed onto Hibari's face. He could feel Tsuna pressing down his lips; a tongue touched his own shyly. Hibari's face flushed.

Tsuna pulled away and saw Hibari was already staring up at him. The brunette moved away quickly, his face was blushing, but he managed to smile. "You're finally awake Hibari-san."

The raven haired sat up and he… well, just stared. "You… Did you…" A tainted pink blush could be seen on Hibari's cheeks.

"S-Sorry I woke you up Hibari-san. But Kusakabe-san wanted me to remind you about the meeting later on." Tsuna gave him an apologetic face. Both of them stared at each other awkwardly. "W-Well then, I guess I'll b-be going back to my class now. L-Lunchbreak's almost over." Tsuna bowed to his upperclassman politely.

After the small boy left the room, Hibari touched his lips again. He blushed at the thought of Tsuna kissing him, trying to wake him up. He could still feel the boy's warm lips.

…

"I should thank Kusakabe later." Hibari smiled.

* * *

_**Chunzi: Mau~ I've been writing about Kusakabe in most of the stories!xD**_

_**Kusakabe: It's really an honor.**_

_**Tsuna: Kusakabe-san! You're so mean! You locked me inside the reception room when Hibari-san was sleeping!T_T**_

_**Kusakabe: I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-san, but we had no choice. Hibari-san would bite anyone to death when we wake him up. So we needed your help.^_^''**_

**_Chunzi: I just LOVE making Hibari-san blush! I think he's really cute that way!x3_**

**_Hibari: Herbivore...*glares*_**

**_Chunzi: A-Ah! Did I say cute? I-I meant COOL! Yeah, c-cool!_**

**_Hibari: Hmph, leave a review._**


End file.
